Wish Upon a Lamp
by Sailor Rallison
Summary: Darien has always been a street rat according to society, he has always wanted more than the life he has. Serenity lives in the palace yet she hates it, she wants adventure, not the boring life of a princess. What happens when a magic lamp gets tossed into The picture? Loosely based off Aladdin and a bunch of other Disney Princess stories mashed together along with Sailor Moon!
1. Chapter 1

Wish upon a Lamp

Darien has always been a street rat according to society, he has always wanted more than the life he has. Serenity lives in the palace yet she hates it, she wants adventure, not the boring life of a princess. What happens when a magic lamp gets tossed into The picture?

Loosely based off Aladdin and a bunch of other Disney Princess stories.

* * *

Wish Upon a Lamp

Chapter 1

Street Rat and Royalty

* * *

A tall black haired boy walked down the street, a white cat perched on his shoulder. The late afternoon sun shone down on the marketplace as he made his way past venders and shops, his dark, midnight blue eyes scanning the bustling road for any sign of a person watching.

Passing a cart full of fresh fruits he snatched an apple and slipped it in his pocket, checking to make sure no one had noticed.

"Thief!"

The loud yell echoed over the noise if the crowd, causing several people to stop and stare while others just continued with their day, as if a thief was just another everyday occurrence. Glancing over his non cat occupied shoulder, he saw the owner of the cart pointing at him.

The dark haired boy tried to act normal and just kept on walking, keeping his hand in his pocket.

"It's that stupid street rat, Darien again!" someone close by shouted at a large palace guard nearby. "Some one stop him!"

Darien broke into a run as the gourd started to chase him.

"Damn it!" he muttered under his breath as he sharply turned a corner, nearly knocking the white feline off his shoulder.

Clearly annoyed at his owners actions the cat jumped off and streaked down the street, running into an alley.

"Artemis!" he hissed running after the cat. An alley way would not be a good idea of a place to go when having a place guard chasing after you, especially when said guard has a sword and wants your head cut off.

"Get back here!" the guard's yell echoed down the alley Darien had turned into.

He froze, the guard coming to a stop a few feet away from him.

"Hey, gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat..." the black haired boy let out a nervous laugh as he slowly backed up until he hit the wall behind him. Glancing up he saw Artemis standing at the top of the wall.

Acting quickly he kicked the sword out of the guard's hand and kicked off the guard as he quickly scaled the wall. Jumping the ten feet down to the ground he scooped up Artemis and took off, not bothering to look back in case the guard had decided go after him.

Darien glared at the feline as he scampered up the side of a building, pushing off of the awning that stuck out on the side. He gripped the roof tiles and hauled himself up to the very top.

The black haired boy plopped down on a raggedy blanket that was laying in the corner of the roof behind a large, potted plant.

The sun had begun to set and vibrant colors painted the sky behind the large castle that rose in the background.

Darien stared longingly at the palace and its many turrets. "I wonder what it's like there." he said to himself, scratching the top of his cat's head as he took a bite of his stolen apple. He nearly moaned at the taste of the first bite of food he had had all day.

Taking another bite of the sweet fruit he fiddled mindlessly at his torn pants. It was hard living off the streets. Always running from the palace guards who were almost always in the marketplace. Not to mention almost everyone in the town knew who he was. He had been stealing his food for as long as he remembered.

Darien wanted more.

How he wished his life was better than digging through rubbish and trash for his next meal, with only a cat as his companion.

He watched as the sun slipped lower in the sky until it disappeared behind the gleaming palace in the distance.

… .. …

Princess Serenity leaned against the window sill of her room.

The view from the palace was quite spectacular. You could see almost the entire kingdom.

Yet Serenity hated it.

The silver haired princess stared out longingly over the castle walls.

She felt so trapped stuck here in the palace.

After almost seventeen years of being royalty, it got annoying.

Always being told what to do, what to wear, what she could and couldn't say, she wasn't even able to have a choice in what she ate fir dinner. (But then again, the place chief always made great food, so why complain?)

There was only so many things do do inside of the castle walls.

Play with her cat, Luna.

Stare out over the walls, imagining what her life would be like if she wasn't a princess.

Ignoring her dreaded step mother, Beryl.

Talk to her ladies in waiting about the so called 'cute' servants.

Play with Luna.

Yep that was about it.

If Serenity ever tried to do something that she actually wanted to, the queen would always figure it out and stop her.

Why her father ever decided to marry Beryl, she would never know.

The woman was evil in Serenity's opinion. She bossed people around and was vain and cared nothing for the kingdom.

Beryl, it seemed, had it out for Serenity from the first time she had looked at the young princess.

The silver haired girl jumped a little when she felt something touch her. Looking down she saw Luna sitting next to her on the window sill.

"Silly kitty, you scared me." she said, absentmindedly petting the top of her cat's head as she returned to looking out at the town in front of the castle, the sun hanging lower in the sky.

Someday she would get out of here.

* * *

Hey this is Sailor Rallison here with my newest story. I got the idea for this one a long time ago and just decided to type it up. It's gonna be mostly based off the Disney story of Aladdin but have more Disney and Sailor Moon mixed in to it.

I'm not really sure if I'll continue this it just really an idea and I wanted to see what people thought of it before I typed up the rest.

Well until next time

Sailor Rallison


	2. Chapter 2

Wish Upon a Lamp

Chapter 2

* * *

"Serenity, the queen wants to talk to you." a blonde girl with a large red bow stuck her head into the princess's room.

The silver haired royal lifted her head from where she was buried under a mountain of pillows and blankets. "No... I don't wanna talk to that she-demon this early in the morning Mina. It's bad enough having to talk to her during the day." Serenity quickly rolled over and pulled her silky pink covers up over her head.

"Get up! She is already mad at you! Don't want to keep her waiting any longer do you? She will just get madder the longer you procrastinate." Mina cried, pulling the big, fluffy covers off of Serenity.

Serenity sat up quickly, looking around her room. "What?! What is it? I'm up! I'm up!" she yelped.

Mina glared at the princess, letting out a frustrated breath. "Queen Beryl wants to talk to you, Serenity."

"Ugh… Not now."

"Yes, now!"

Mina stormed over to the large, walk in closet and threw open the door. Glancing around, she spotted a long, pink silk gown which she promptly grabbed off the hanger. Walking back over to the bed she placed it down before grabbing a brush to help the silver haired girl get the tangles out of her insanely long locks.

"You know, Sere, it would take a lot less time in the mornings getting you ready for the day if you were to cut your hair shorter." Serenity's head lady-in-waiting commented as she forced the brush through the thick, silver strands that pooled on the floor.

Serenity gasped and clutched protectively at her hair. "No! I couldn't do that. You know I love my hair. It's what makes me... me."

"Yeah, I know. You and your odd hair style." Mina commented as she pinned up the long strands into two matching buns on the top of the princess's head with long pigtails coming out of them, the ends brushing the ground.

Serenity glared up at her best friend with her wide, baby blue eyes. "My hair isn't weird. Now what did Beryl want to talk to me about?"

"I do not know. Another suitor I think."

She groaned, resting her head against her arms. "Why can she not understand that none of these stupid people are for me!?"

"I do not know. But it's okay; someday you will meet that Prince Charming. I am quite sure of it." Mina handed her the long pink dress she had chosen, helping her into it.

The princess shrugged as she looked at herself in the mirror, the dress Mina had picked out for her was a simple pink silk dress that flowed down to her feet. Not that it had that far to go, considering the fact that she was only five foot. Her odango, as she called her unique hairstyle, had small pink bows sitting in front of each bun. "Oh Mina. Why is being a princess so hard?"

… .. …

"Serenity, you do know why you are here?" the tall queen asked from her perch on her throne.

"No."

"No, what?"

"No, your majesty. I do not know why I am here." Serenity replied as she stood before her father and step mother in the throne room.

Oh how she hated seeing Beryl sit upon her mother's throne in her revealing purple gown, acting as if she ruled the world. Though she wasn't that far off. But she did only help the king rule the kingdom of Selene.

Serenity had hated Beryl from the first day she had met her. How her father put up with her every single day of his life, Serenity would never know.

The worst part was seeing Beryl sit upon the throne, crown perched upon her flame red hair as she glared down at everybody with her hate filled, black eyes that seemed to flash red whenever she was mad.

"Well your father and I have decided that you are to marry Kunzite, head General of the Army." As the flame haired queen said this, a tall white haired man in a light gray uniform with a long sweeping cape stepped out from behind Beryl's throne.

Serenity gasped in shock. "What? No! I refuse to marry him!" she turned to her father, King Kenji, with pleading eyes. "Daddy! I thought you said I could marry who I wished to marry!"

The king nodded. "Yes. That we did, Sere."

"No." Beryl cut him off, stopping him from standing up by blocking his path with her now glowing scepter. "No last night we talked about this. Serenity is going to marry Kunzite."

Serenity watched as her father's eyes went glassy and he sat back down in his throne. "Oh… Yes, darling. Serenity, you listen to your mother, do as she says. You will marry Kunzite. We have decided it was the best for you."

The silver haired royal felt tears prickling her eyes. She could see no that the she-demon had put a spell on him. No wonder he had put up with her for so long.

"But-"

"No 'but's Serenity. Now go to your room." He said calmly before standing up and exiting the large, majestic room.

"No."

"You heard your father, go to your room, you spoiled little brat." Beryl snapped from her throne.

"No." Serenity cried again, as tears fell freely down her face."You can't tell me what to do! You are not my mother! My mother was a great queen, you are nothing but a monster!" she snapped.

In her moment of bravery, she lifted her skirt and ran out of the throne room, ducking under the guards who tried to stop her. She ignored the cries of the guards yelling her name, she just ran.

No one was going to tell her what to do.

No one.

… .. …

Serenity ran, not knowing where she was going, pausing only for a moment to grab her cloak and tie the knot.

She ran past the guards and through the palace doors.

Spotting the closed gates up a head she decided to change her course, fleeing out the rarely used gate in the back of the gardens.

She ran and ran, racing through the small town surrounding the castle until-

Thud.

The small girl had run straight into what felt like a stone wall. With a small cry she fell backwards, only to be caught in a strong grip.

"Oh." She gasped as she looked up into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Serenity had run right into someone, almost knocking them to their feet.

"I am so sorry, Miss. I didn't see you coming. Are you oaky?"

She blinked, tearing her gaze away from the young man's eyes. "Oh… yes, I'm fine. Are you?" she asked, dusting off her skirts.

"Me? Yeah, fine. This is nothing. Do you need any help? You seem kinda…" he trailed off, as if looking for the right word.

"Lost?"

"Yeah, that's the word I'm looking for. I'm Darien, by the way. Don't mind me asking, but what is a pretty little lady like you doing in the market?" he asked, running a hand through his dark, hair.

"I'm… well you see… I'm lost." Serenity stuttered, not sure what to say.

"Well if you're lost as you say, then why don't I show you around, Miss…"

"Ser… Serena." Serenity lied, not wanting to give away to people that she was the princess. "And I'd love to."

"Oaky then, Miss Serena."

* * *

Hey guys!

Wow! I didn't think I would get this much response to this story! I'm glade you guys like it!

Sorry I didn't update sooner ! I got back from camp about one week ago and I'm sorry I haven't updated earlier I've had some… well problems. I've been training at Camp Half-Blood Austin Branch all of this week and we've been dealing with Werewolves, The Foundation (a group of people who either want to kill all demigods or make us into their personal army or something like that, we're not really sure what they want to do with us.), the Greek God Hades sending us out to capture animus (spirits) in an amphora (Big jar). Yeah it's been a stressful week.

If that looks familiar to people who read my other stories, it is because I copied and pasted it!

Well I'm too lazy to say much about Warm Fuzzies, basically they are my way of saying thank you to all the reople wo review or add this story to their favorites or alert list or stuff like that.

Warm Fuzzies go to:

pheinodragcatwarrior

dori-tori

usagi-chibiusa

JanetChibiMoon

SailorMoonAddict

LoveInTheBattleField

Arata Izumi

Brizzy

SailorMoon489

Latina shewolf


	3. Chapter 3

Wish Upon A Lamp

Chapter 3

(This Chapter Needs a Name, please let me know if you can think of one)

* * *

Darien showed the petite blonde, Serena, around the small town, not noticing the sun dropping lower and lower in the sky.

The two of them walked around, Darien pointing out different places and sights to Serena as they made idle small talk and jokes with each other.

The rumbling of his stomach made Darien stop and realize just how long the they had been wondering around, enjoying each other's company. He looked up at the sky, the horizon just beginning to change color with the sunset.

"Come on. I want to show you one more thing. You're not afraid of heights, are you?"

"No." she responded, pushing a strand of her hair over her shoulder.

He grinned at her with his kind of lopsided grin. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her along with him. He led her down the street, snagging a few pieces of fruit from a vendor's whose back was turned on the way, turning the corner into a small alleyway between two buildings; he stopped at the end, letting go of her hand as he began to climb the old wooden ladder that was leaned up against the wall that blocked the end of the alley.

Serena nervously climbed up after him, being careful as she was in a dress.

Darien held out his hand to help her up to the top.

They were standing on the slightly slanted roof of a building, looking out over the village, the large palace rising up on the horizon in front of the sunset. The setting sun staining the sky around it vivid shades of gold, red, pink, and purple, the castle in the distance gleaming gold.

The black haired teen glanced over at Serena's face. Her blue eyes were open wide, taking in the view. Darien grinned to himself. 'I knew she would love it.'

… .. …

Serenity was in awe at the sight she was seeing. She could see for miles from up here.

The sunset was picturesque, the palace she thought felt like a prison standing tall and mighty in front of the setting sun.

"Wow." Breathed the blonde princess; still in wonder from the sight she was seeing. She turned to Darien. "How do you know about this place?" she asked.

"I live here." He responded. "Oh my the way, this is Artemis." He said, gesturing towards a snowy white cat that was basking in the dimming light. At the sound of his name the cat opened a green eye.

He slowly stood, stretching out after his catnap, no pun intended. He causally made his way over to Serenity and began rubbing against her feet, purring loudly.

Serenity giggled, the cat's whiskers tickling her.

"I think he likes you." Darien said, sitting down on a thin threadbare blanket on the corner of the roof. Serenity followed his lead, sitting down next to him, demurely tucking her feet under her, Artemis deciding to curl up in her lap.

He tossed her an apple, which she caught and placed down beside her.

"It's so amazing out here. I can't believe you live here."

"It's not so great all the time though. So what's it like where you live, Serena?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Awful." She replied, stroking Artemis' white head.

Darien looked at her. "How so?"

Serenity gazed up into his deep blue eyes. "Well first of all, my mother passed away when I was little and my father remarried this… this… witch!" she cried, her small hands curling into fists. "Then she go off and decides who I am to marry. I hate the man he is cruel and mean. I don't want to marry him, but she says I must, worst of all Daddy agrees with her."

She turned her gaze back out to the sunset, the glowing ball that lit up the sky almost gone from the sky. She blinked, holding back tears.

Why she had let him know all this, she didn't know.

She had only known him for less than a day, but she still felt that she could tell him everything that was bothering her.

Artemis leapt from her lap scampered off.

"I know who you feel." The black haired boy comforted her, wrapping his arm over her shoulder.

She turned her head to look at him, her eyes full of unshed tears. "How?"

"Always being forced to do things you don't wanna do." His gaze shifted to the palace. "It looks so amazing from here."

The princess turned to him. "What looks so amazing from here?"

"The palace. What it would be like to live there. Always having someone to do things for you. Servants, ya know." He said, running a hand through his messy, dark hair.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and people always telling you what to do."

"Better than having to steal whenever you want food." He mumbled around a bit of a stolen piece of fruit.

"People always telling you to 'do this' or 'do that'. I… I imagine it would get awful." She fiddled with her own pilfered fruit.

"Always having to avoid the guards."

"It's like your-" Serenity began.

"Trapped." Darien finished for her.

"Trapped." She echoed softly after him.

"I wish there was something I could do about it." The ebony haired boy said, looking down at his feet.

The white cat streaked across the rooftop, stopping to claw at Darien's pant leg. He looked down at the cat. "What is it?" he asked.

The cat seemed to nod its head in the direction of the ladder.

The dark haired boy seemed to understand. Looking back up at Serenity he stood up. "Guards are on their way."

Serenity stood up quickly, brushing off her dress.

"They're probably after me." The two proclaimed in unison. "You?"

They turned to run but were meet with the sight of a tall, blonde man, his blue eyes gleaming maliciously. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he asked, his hand resting on the hilt of the sword that hung off his belt. "A couple of street rats?"

Serenity flinched. She knew him, Jedite, second in command to the head of the guards. Why oh why did it have to be him?

Artemis leapt at the man, claws extended, trying to scratch his face.

"Run." Darien mouthed the word to her as she glanced up at him, wondering what to do. "I'll distract him. Go."

She shook her head. "No." she mouthed back.

"Do you trust me, Serena?" she asked, grabbing a hold of her hand.

"Yes…" she trailed off.

He tugged on her arm, pulling her to the edge of the roof, "Jump."

"What?! No!"

"Come on." He cried, glancing at the guard who had just thrown the cat off of him and was beginning to come their way. Darien jumped, pulling Serenity with him.

They landed with a thud on a stack of rugs piled outside of a storefront.

Darien pulled her off and began running, only to be stopped by the head of the guards himself.

His slate blue eyes glared at them from under his unruly dark brown hair.

The blonde girl stared at him with her blue eyes, hoping Nephrite didn't recognize her under her cloak.

Darien turned, pulling her with him, only to be confronted with Jedite on the other side.

Serenity felt him drop her hand as the blonde guard grabbed ahold of the back of Darien's ratty shirt.

"Finally, we caught you. Take him away." Nephrite commanded in his powerful voice.

Serenity hit the head guard's arm as Jedite began to drag Darien away, despite the struggle he put up. "No! Let him GO!" she cried.

"Shut up, missy. You don't want to get in trouble too." He stated as he pushed her away easily.

"No. I command that you let him go." She let her hood fall down, revealing to them the small crown that was pinned in between her odango.

The guard fell silent at once. Nephrite bowed. "Princess Serenity?"

* * *

Well I finally got the next chapter written. Hope you guys like it. Also I took some dialogue from Disney's Aladdin so don't kill me.

Warm Fuzzies go to:

Ruby Warrior Girl 730

Elle nim 'loki

SailorMoon489

LoveInTheBattleField

Until next time,

Allie

Sailor Rallison

Also please let me know if you think of a name for this chapter, It needs one!


End file.
